


A Prayer Answered

by Hitman202578



Series: The Devils heartbreak [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Unnamed character to avoid spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitman202578/pseuds/Hitman202578
Summary: Lucifer is in Lilth's hands, suffering unimaginable pain and torment. Can his friends find a way to save him?





	A Prayer Answered

Lucifer allowed the demons to chain him. His panic and fear were unbearable. He remembered all to well the last time he was bound with chains like these and the horrific pain that followed. As he was cast out of Heaven and began his descent to Hell the chains had prevented him from unfurling his wings, so he was in a freefall, the distance between Heaven and Hell incalculable, burning the entire time as he fell. It was impossible for him to know how long he fell but it felt like centuries. When he finally crashed to Hell he was completely broken, mind and body. His skin had been completely burned away. Demons had begun approaching him, sensing easy prey and they weren't wrong. He wasn't even able to rise to try to defend himself. He had figured that day was the day he would die. But that didn't happen. That had been the day he met Mazikeen of the Lilum. The demons finished their task "Now let Beatrice join her mother." He had to focus on other things or his fear would take over.

Lilith just sneered at him "As agreed. Who would have ever thought it would be this easy to take down the mighty Samael, the lightbringer? Taken down because he has feelings for mortals." She motioned behind her and Trixie appeared, running to her mom.

"Mommy!" Trixie cried, burying her body into Chloe, terrified by all that was happening. "I was so scared! They arent nice at all."

"Monkey!" Chloe wrapped her in a bear hug, tears flowing down her face but she never took her eyes off of Lilith and Lucifer. "I was scared too but its ok now. You're safe. Mommy will protect you." Now how to help Lucifer?

Trixie looked to Lucifer "why's Lucifer in those funny chains." She didn't like them being on him. He seemed scared and he had tears in his eyes.

"It's alright Beatrice. I'm just going with them for a little bit. I'm in chains because they're scared of me" Lucifer gave her a wink and reassuring smile. He hoped it was, he was worried on the inside.

"Enough. Let's go" Lilith grabbed the loose chain and turned to walk to the balcony. This display made her sick. Fawning over two insignificant mortals, what a waste.

"Lucifer, I'm so sorry!" Chloe was in full panic mode, her mind racing for a solution but none came to her. "We'll get you back! Stay strong. Don't give up."

As bad as it was going to be what did it matter? He'd endured pain before. He looked to her, heart shattered by her betrayal "What's it matter? It's more than a fair trade. I'm a monster, evil remember? You get the spawn and I get dragged back to Hell, just like you originally planned. Good for you Detective." 

As Lucifer turned from her there was a sudden absence of light and when the room was lit again they were gone. She fell to her knees, Trixie hugging her around her neck, and bawled her eyes out.

"This will be fun" Lilith told him, eyeing Lucifer as he stood chained, midsection still wrapped to keep his wings in, but now his wrists and ankles were chained, spread as far apart as possible, putting him in a standing X.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at her and gave a smile "I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish here" what was her endgame?

"It's simple. I'm going to do two things to you. First, I'm going to break your spirit and then after I do I'm going to ask you to do something for me" and when the time came that she asked, he would do it, would beg her to let him do something for him, she was sure of that.

"I'm the Devil darling, torure is kind of my thing. I'll not be breaking, Dad himself tried to break me when he cast me down here and he failed. You certainly will not succeed" she'd hurt him bad, maybe even kill him in the end but he would not break, not for Dad, her or anyone.

Lilith just smiled at him and shook her head "oh, I'm definitely going torture you, but you know as well as I that the physical only goes so far and in any other situation you'd probably be right but not this time. This is different. Now that I rule here I've sealed the Gates. Only the Damned may pass, only God can unseal them and we both know what the chances are that that will happen."

Lucifer kept his grin though uncertainty and a sliver of fear entered him. He wondered where she was going with this.

"For the first time in your existence you will be truly alone. You've never, ever really experienced that. During the rebellion you had brothers and sisters support and even once you landed here you had my traitorous daughter there with you from the beginning but now?" And she smiled wide ""You'll be alone for all eternity, with me. You will never again feel a comforting touch, see compassionate eyes or hear kind, soothing words." She moved closer to him and looked deep in his eyes and she saw fear "instead you will have non stop pain, you will get no reprieve, no sleep, no mercy at all. All you will know is pain and suffering and that this time the only person who can save you is your Dad. Think he's going to help you?" She was pleased by his fear.

"It won't work" Lucifer said not feeling at all confident in his own words. He'd always been alone he'd thought, he knew what she said was true though. His aloneness had only been brief spans really, no more than a few months when he and Maze were fighting. In the Silver City he had never been alone.

She walked to a table and grabbed a three headed whip "Shall we begin?"

"What do you mean he's gone?" Asked Maze in a threatening tone, fury and worry plain on her usually stoic face.

"She had Trixie....Lucifer had no choice" Chloe had finally pulled herself together after what had seemed like days and hurriedly left the penthouse and dropped Trixie at Nana's with strict instructions to leave town and not tell her where they were going. She'd told Penelope a few details, blending the story to fit the narrative that it was related to a dangerous case.

"Lilith really has him?" Maze was very fearful. She knew well what her mother was capable of, the level of cruelty and pain she could inflict. How could this happen?

"Yes. What are we going to do? How do we get him back?" Her hysteria had settled a little but she didn't dare think of what Lucifer could be going through in the creatures hands. It was too terrifying to contemplate lest she fall apart again.

"I...I don't know" Maze admitted. She didn't know much about these heavenly chains but she knew they must be powerful, they had kept Lucifers wings from unfurling during his fall, only to fall off of their own accord once he landed in Hell. Just like his bastard dad to not only kick him out but make sure he suffered as he fell. "We have to hurry though."

"Of course we do!" blurted Chloe, frustrated by her stating the obvious. "We know she must be doing terrible things to him." The thought of her partner, Lucifer, suffering at the hands of that 'thing' was almost more than she could handle.

"Its not just that Decker. Time moves differently in Hell and the Silver City. Up there it moves slower, a day here could be like a hour or a minute there, but Hell?" this is what made her fear the situation so much "it moves much faster, to make the pain and torment even worse. A day here could be a week, a month or even longer there."

"Oh my God" A wail escaped her "We need to do something now!!" the hysteria she had been trying to contain was beyond control, tears coursing down her face.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Maze snapped at her. Acting like that wouldn't help Lucifer. "I called Amendial. If anyone we know can help fix this it will be him."

"Fix what" Amendial inquired as he exited the elevator. "What's so urgent that I had to drop everything and get over here right away?" What's wrong with Maze he wondered and why was the betrayer Chloe here?

Maze clued him in, his face showing fear and slight confusion. "So you can see why its urgent. Now what are we going to do? You know how to get the chains off right?" She had begun to pace back and forth, cracking her knuckles as she did.

Amendial ignored her "how did she get those chains?" It made no sense, should've in fact been impossible. "Only Archangels have access to them."

"Who cares! What do we do?" Chloe couldn't understand why he's focusing on trivial matters. "who cares how they got them, can you get them off?"

"Before I answer that I must see if any are missing from the armory in the Silver City." He feared to find out. "If he was indeed bound by them Lilith was telling the truth, the only one in this universe that can take them off is my Father."

"Well go already. Every second we waste he's down there, with her" Maze was tired of talking. Her mother would pay for this. Lucifer had been the very first in her existence that had showed her compassion, cared for her. She'd never forget the day she met him. She had seen a firey streak in the sky, plummeting to the ground. That was something never seen in Hell before. She went to check it out. When she finally reached the crater there was what appeared to be an angel in it. He was broken like she'd never seen before, about to be set on by other demons. He had looked at her, in agony and despair, tears flowing down his horribly burned face and had uttered one word, so soft she could barely hear, 'help'. And there was something in his voice and eyes and she felt compelled, and help she did. He was unable to rise to help assist in his defense but it didn't matter, she slaughtered them as they came, dozens but it didn't matter, they would not reach him. Afterwards she was injured, but nothing like he was. He looked at her, voice breaking 'thank you'. Then he crawled to her, to her! And tended her wounds. It was the first time she had experienced compassion, though she didn't know that's what it was at the time. From that moment she was his, till the end of time.

"I'm well aware of the need for quick answers here Maze" he understood her fear and panic perfectly. He cried out in a prayer, putting his emotions into it, his despair. He could only hope for a quick reply. "I have prayed, its the fastest way. It shouldn't take long."

There was a loud thud on the balcony. They all turned and it was another Angel, almost identical to Lucifer but obvious differences, same height but Lucifer was more chiseled, defined. This Angel wasn't out of shape, just a leaner version, like Lucifer himself when Chloe first met him. His hair was another difference, pure blonde, almost seemed to glow. He folded his wings as he approached them.

"Brother, thank you for hearing me" Amendial told him, turning to the two women he introduced the newcomer "Maze you already know him, Chloe, this is Michael, Lucifers twin."

Chloe's jaw dropped open. Lucifer had a twin? All this celestial business was still so new. If they got him back and if he forgave her she had a ton of questions.

Michael paid no heed to the introduction "it is as you feared. There is a set of chains missing." How this happened none knew right now but Michael would find out. "I will get to the bottom of this treachery." It made him sick to think of what his twin was enduring right now.

One of Lucifer's traitorous siblings or maybe even his dad had helped, big surprise there "Forget that. Can you get them off?" Maze needed answers to that and only that question.

Michael and Amendial both looked away and lowered there heads. Sadness and fear evident on both their faces. Michael spoke first "No. Only our father can. All any of us can do to help Lucifer is pray to our Father and hope he answers. Our brothers fate is in his hands."

"Why dont you three just go down there and get him? Surely the three of you can defeat her?" Chloe didnt understand why they were just standing there. "We can figure out how to get them off later."

"That was the first thing I tried when I recieved Amendial's prayer" Michael responded to her. "The Gates have been sealed, only our father has the power to enter Hell now."

"That's just great! After all your dad's done to Lucifer he's probably quite happy with this arrangement." Maze snarled. Pray to God? Not likely.

"You....can't be serious" Chloe's voice faltered, a swirl of panic seizing her ability to speak.

"I'm afraid I am" Michael was devastated. Yes, he hadn't been the best brother but he never wanted his twin to suffer, even when he was cast out he had refused to attend.

"All we can do is pray and hope Father will answer us" he knew that wasn't likely. Amendial was stunned and horrified. Worse, a fellow sibling/siblings helped in this heinous plan.

"Are you serious!? Like for real serious?" Ella bit her lower lip, tears filling her eyes. This couldn't be happening, not to him. Hadn't he already suffered enough?

"I'm afraid so Ella" Chloe felt the same as Ella. It was hard to imagine even after the huge mistake she made that she'd never see that charming smile, hear the beautiful way he said 'Detective'. It was surreal. "The only thing we can do is pray and hope our prayers are answered."

"Surely one of his brothers can do something? What about....ummmm.you said Michael showed up?" Chloe nodded "What about him?"

She told her exactly what she had been told. "I'm sorry Ella but it really will take an literal act of God to save him." She had been praying, everyday for the last month but no answer. From what Lucifer had said about God it came as no surprise.

"Then I'll start praying everyday. It cant hurt right?" Ella had no clue what to do. This was so beyond her understanding and depth.

"There's Dan, we'll talk more later ok" Chloe told her friend sympathetically. She completely understood how Ella was feeling.

He walked up from his desk and couldn't help but notice their silence when he got there "Where the hells Lucifer been?" Dan didn't care he was gone but these two did and he hated that the guy was always hurting everyone.

"He had a family emergency. To be honest he's not sure if he'll be able to return" Ella had to fight past the lump in her throat as she realized just how possible it was that she'd never see him again.

" Yeah, I bet he had an 'emergency', what, he run off to Vegas and marry a full blown hooker this time?" They always let him get away with his stunts. He never got the punishment he deserved.

"No Dan" Chloe was irritated by Dan's constant Lucifer bashing, it was bordering on full blown hatred since Charlotte had died. That was the only reason she had been giving him a pass.

"You sure? That guy cares about no one but himself. How many times has his selfish and reckless behavior put someone in danger?" All the time Dan thought in answer to his own question. "Shit, just a month a so or go you two could've died because of him"

Ella looked at him slowly, incredulous at his stupidity. "Dan! Shut. Up. Now." She had heard more than enough. "He's done more for us than you could possible imagine and you know what? Im done listening to a crooked cop talk shit about him. You hear me?!" She practically shouted at him, her rare anger boiling over. 

Dan put his hands up in surrender "ok, ok. Sorry." Once again they gave that jerk a pass. "I'll see you later."

As he walked away Ella glared at him "I know he's a good guy but sometimes I want to choke him."

"Me too" Chloe was in total agreement. 

"Lets go in the Lab, we can talk more freely." They both headed there, not wanting their co-workers to overhear and think them crazy. "How's she doing? I cant imagine how scared she must of been" it was terrible Trixie had had to go through that. What Ella went through was bad as it was but if it had literally been Lilith and demons?

"She's a trooper" that she was, Chloe had been worried at first but Trixie's only concern was Lucifer. She was as worried about him as the rest of them. "She's scared for Lucifer like us, prays for him to be saved all the time."

"She's so tough and has a heart of gold" a truly special child was Trixie. "Well, I better get home, I need to take care of Margaret. I'll see you later." She watched Chloe leave and closed her eyes. She knew it was probably for nothing but she cried out a silent prayer anyway, full of her fear and despair for Lucifer, not to God but to the Cosmos, anything listening, 'please, please, save Lucifer! He doesn't deserve this' she broke down and cried as she finished the prayer.

Little did she know someone heard her cry.

"How is my pet today" Lilith sneered as she walked into the room. She always took time out of every day to come here. This was the highlight of her day. He had been pretty resistant at first, keeping his cries of anguish in. Still, he had not broke, yet. She was not surprised. He was the former King of Hell. Now he was just another miserable soul here.

Lucifer did his best to smile. Why not he thought. She's going to hurt me bad anyways. Every second of every moment here had been pure agony. He had lost track of the amount of time he'd been here long ago. As bad as it all was it was always worse when she came. She didn't just use physical pain, she gave him visions too. Those were considerably worse than they torment his body endured. He glanced behind him, trying to get a look at his back. Dozens of tiny strips of his flesh had been removed. That was pretty painful he had to admit. "Hello darling. I was worried you forgot about me today" he would not give her any satisfaction, at least not at first.

"You never learn do you? Im glad. It makes breaking you that more enjoyable. All the human souls are pathetically weak" she walked over to the table with the assortment of knives, whips, scaples, various carpentry tools. She selected some pliers and a small fillet knife. "You make torture fun again" she laughed wickedly.

"In that case you kind of owe me. I'll take a room with a view please" he smiled broadly, determined to get the last word in. "I believe a king size bed will do. I suppose a pool is not part of this places accommodations?"

Lilith walked over to him and stood in front of him "I'll commend you on a valiant effort, pointless, but valiant still. You and I both know you can't hold out much longer." He was close, she could easily see the cracks in his armor. She made a small incision on his collarbone, then grabbed ahold of the loose flesh with the pliers. She licked her lips and pulled slow, ripping his skin as she did. He let out a wonderful scream. "Thank you my pet." And she laid into him. She lost her self in her exquisite work, time lost all meaning to her. It had been hours before she heard a panicked voice.

"My...my queen!" Sardon squeaked. Fear at interrupting his mistress clear on his hideous deformed face. She did not like to be disturbed when she was here.

"What!" Lilith angrily yelled. They knew she was not to be bothered when she came down here. She let her displeasure at his presence be known "You better have a good reason to be down here or you may end up trading places with our guest here."

Sardon fell to his knees "please my Queen! I only came with the most urgent, dire news" he feared what her reaction was going to be. Her punishments were truly cruel and unusual. "The gates have been breached."

Her brow drew down, fury clouding her features "What did you just say?" She'd heard him but surely she misunderstood. "No one but God can unseal them." This could not happen, he hadn't been seen in a long time and even when he had been around he rarely intervened.

"Yes, of course you are right your majesty" it made no sense to Sardon either but then again he knew his limitations and left the thinking up to others. "But someone has came through them and it wasn't a damned soul. I cant explain what or how its happened."

Lilith turned back to her plaything and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back "do you have anything to do with this? Who has come for you?" It wouldn't matter, he was hers. Even if someone managed to rescue him he would still be bound by the chains for all eternity.

Lucifer was barely coherent. He always ended up this way when she came to visit. The visions she inflicted upon him caused him more pain than anything physical ever could. Even in his pitiful state he was still unbreakable, for the moment at least "Oh? Sorry dear. I ordered some pizza. I was bored and feeling a bit famished. Hope you don't mind, I ordered plenty for us all."

Lilith backhanded him, pleased at the spray of blood that came from his mouth as his head whipped back. "You think this is your salvation?" She laughed darkly. "I never took you for a fool. The only thing that's going to change here is that you'll have someone to share the same pain you've been getting to enjoy. Maybe I'll go topside and grab that child you so foolish traded yourself for?" She wasn't worried. She was the first demon, not many in existence could challenge her power.

Lucifer glared at her, eyes blazing. The thought of Beatrice in this place, suffering as he has enraging him. He strained against the chains, a futile gesture but his anger made self control impossible. "When I get free. The things I will do to you will haunt even my father."

Lilith removed another strip of his flesh with the pliers. "Did I hit a nerve? I mean besides the literal ones I've already been playing with" she was different than most, she liked physical pain, but she loved mental anguish, it was like food for her soul, if she had one. "I best go find this intruder. Don't worry though, I shall return to make up for the time we lose."

A voice, full of rage filled the room "What have you done!? My son! My poor son. I'm here now, all will be well."

Lilith was stunned, this was impossible "How? You can't be here!" This could not be happening, not now when she was so close to her goal. "You can't have him, he's mine!" It would not end like this, it can't.

The person who had spoke walked up to Lucifer, placed a hand on his face and was silent, looking at Lucifer with sadness "He is not yours! My son, I'm going to take you from this place. I am so sorry you have had to endure this." The fury building was demanding to be released.

"I will not let you take him. He will pay for what he has done." This was not the end, she could come up with something. She moved to stand between the newcomer and her prize but as she took her first step she was flung across the room, smashing into the wall she crumpled to the floor.

"You do not dictate to me what I can and cannot do. That is not within your power." The figured stated coldly, regarding Lilith as if she was no more significant that a used paper towel. The chains released from Lucifer. "If I had been aware of this from the start, none of this would have ever happened. Now I will make sure it never will again."

"No, you...you can't....im one of the first creations" fear gripped Lilith now. This ending had never occurred to her. She never realized that these actions could result in her being wiped from existence. Very few times had she known fear and never like this.

"You should be thankful I'm showing you any mercy at all after what you have done. I could simply destroy you, erase your very essence. You saw fit to do this to my son, my Lightbringer! Thought you could judge him? Judge him and not face my wrath?!" The righteous anger was barely contained, the voice like a thunderclap "Torture him?! Skin him?! Break his bones?! No. You will pay for this and in the cruelest way I can devise. I will strip you of your power, you are now no more than a mortal. And now I will leave you here for all eternity. Once my son recovers I will leave your punishment up to him." And with that the figure scooped Lucifer up and they both disappeared.

After taking care of her chicken Ella had nothing but free time. With everything that had happened and a mind like hers that was not a good thing. She missed Lucifer so much! It hurt so bad to think of the pain he must be in. She decided to drive over to Lux, go to the penthouse to feel close to him. As she stood in the elevator she thought of all the times they had had together. Why wasnt anyone answering their prayers? How could his father allow this to happen? The elevator dinged and she exited, heading to Lucifer's bedroom. She was wore out and needed a nap. She had been doing this more and more lately. It was comforting for her, falling asleep in his bed, his scent still there. She entered the bedroom and there was a woman bent over it. "Ummm...what are you doing here? Who are you?"

The woman straightened up and turned around to face her. "Hello Ms. Lopez. Its been awhile" the woman ignored her question.

Ella was stunned. This was impossible, it couldn't be "Charlotte???"


End file.
